ma raison de vivre
by misao girl
Summary: remaniement de l'épisode "brumeuse pluie" à la sauce yaoi!C'est ma première fic sur saiyuki.


Auteur : Misao girl  
  
E-mail : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer : ces beaux bishonens ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement pour eux !  
  
Genre : yaoi, OOC  
  
Couple : Sanzo &Goku ; Gojyo& Hakkai  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic sur saiyuki. Les paroles du narrateur sont en italique, les pensées des persos entre *...* et ********** indique un changement de lieu ou une ellipse temporelle. Enfin entre [...] pour les délires de la fanfikeuse complètement tarée que je suis.  
Important : Je me base sur un épisode pour cette fic, vous retrouverez donc le contexte de l'épisode(Sanzo et Goku se disputent et Goku s'enfouit. En chemin il rencontre Homura)ainsi que certaines citations(voyons si vous les retrouvez). Je ne me rappelle malheureusement plus le numéro de l'épisode mais je pense que le titre est "brumeuse pluie".  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_MA RAISON DE VIVRE  
  
  
  
_**  


  
  
  
_Goku courait à une vitesse effarante, nullement gêné par la pluie incessante qui semblait engloutir tout sur son passage. Mais Goku ne pouvait s'arrêter, il devrait rentrer retrouver Sanzo avec les provisions que Hakkai avaient acheté. Gojyo et Hakkai quand à eux marchaient tranquillement bavardant sur le comportement du bakasaru et celui du moine qui restait enfermé dans une chambre refusant de sortir et de s'alimenter régulièrement._  
  
  
-Ce sale bonze nous empêche de repartir avec ses caprices, en plus y'a rien ici, ni femme, ni alcool, l'enfer quoi !  
  
-Et cette maladie tombée du ciel n'arrange rien.  
  
-Ouais de plus il pleut depuis longtemps... Ah là là ce singe et ce moine sont vraiment des empotés. On va moisir ici si ça continue.  
  
**********************  
  
  
-Ne Sanzo tu es réveillé ? _appela le singe en entrouvrant la porte._  
  
-...  
  
_N'obtenant aucune réponse, Goku pénétra dans la chambre et s'approcha de Sanzo._  
  
-Ne Sanzo, arrête de fumer.  
  
-Bakasaru laisse-moi tranquille.  
  
-Tu dois pas fumer alors que t'es enrhumé. Tu vas être encore plus malade.  
  
-Je ne suis pas enrhumé.  
  
_Goku fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu._  
  
-Est-ce que t'as de la fièvre ?  
  
-Je ne suis pas malade bakasaru !!  
  
-Alors explique-moi ce qui t'arrives. Est-ce que c'est ma faute ? J'ai fait une bêtise ? T'es en colère contre moi ?   
  
-Urusei bakasaru. Dégage de là, tu me pompes l'air_ cria Sanzo._  
  
-Mais je m'inquiète pour toi...  
  
-Et qui te l'a demandé ? J'ai pas besoin d'une baby-sitter !_ s'emporta le moine. _  
  
_  
L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus lourde, Goku blessé par les paroles de Sanzo et ce dernier excédé par le comportement protecteur du singe._  
  
-Mais Sanzo... _tenta Goku._  
  
-Casse-toi _cria t'il._  
  
_Goku n'en pouvant plus des reproches de celui qu'il aime fuya en courant ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant le moine.  
_  
***********************  
  
_Goku errait sans but, sous la pluie se demandant la cause du comportement colérique de Sanzo. Il avait l'habitude de le voir se mettre en colère, de se faire traiter de bakasaru, de se faire taper avec le baffeur... mais là Sanzo était si susceptible et si mélancolique en même temps... mais quoiqu'il se passe, il n'avait pas de raison de lui parler ainsi. Goku se sentait si mal de ne pouvoir aider Sanzo, alors que lui l'avait délivré et accueilli, il lui avait donné un toit, il le nourrissait et lui avait même donner une raison de vivre. Alors que lui ne pouvait l'aider mais à qui la faute ?! Après tout c'est Sanzo qui refusait de lui parler, de se confier... il est si asocial et misanthrope ; Quel sale caractère... mais il l'aimait malgré tout. Goku était perdu dans ses pensées faisant du surplace, les poings serrés montrant ainsi sa contrariété et les larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage enfantin. _  
  
-Tu es seul Son Goku ?  
  
_Son Goku se retourna instantanément vers la voix si connue de son ennemi._  
  
-Je suis pas d'humeur alors casse-toi Homura!  
  
-Qui t'as brisé ton petit coeur ?  
  
-Grr.. tu vas morfler !  
_  
Ils engagèrent alors le combat, Homura prit rapidement le dessus et Goku s'évanouit après avoir entendu le "crac" caractéristique qui lui informait qu'il avait le bras cassé._  
  
  
****************  
  
_Il fut réveillé par un faible faisceau de lumière. Il était dans une grotte, attaché au mur par des chaînes puissantes. Le souvenir de sa captivité, avant que Sanzo ne le sauve, lui revint en mémoire ainsi que les mots qui le hantaient à ce moment-là: "Si j'avais été six pieds sous terre, je n'aurais pas voulu de soleil."  
C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher, il se tendit pendant qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de se libérer. _[Quoi OOC ? il est intelligent le petit Goku faut pas croire !]  
  
-Tu es réveillé ? _Demanda Homura avec son sourire ironique aux lèvres.  
_  
*Grr... lui et son sourire ! Je vais lui faire avaler s'il continue ! *  
  
_Homura s'approcha de Goku et d'un coup sec lui remit son bras en place. Goku ne put éviter un gémissement de douleur et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Homura s'empressa de les cueillir et porta sa main à sa bouche pour goûter cette saveur. Goku le regarda faire tendu et prêt à lui bondir dessus à la moindre occasion. Mais Homura se contentait de le fixer en léchant ses doigts emprunts des gouttelettes cristallines.  
_  
-Tu veux quoi ?_ Demanda agressivement Goku._  
  
**************  
  
_Pendant ce temps, Gojyo n'ayant pas trouvé le singe à la maison, parti à sa recherche.   
_  
-Où peut bien être ce bakasaru ? _Rala Gojyo._  
  
_Soudain il fut stoppé dans sa progression par des coups de feu.  
_  
-Encore toi, décidément tu ne peux pas te passer de moi _ironisa Gojyo._  
  
-Laisse tomber, le singe ne reviendra pas.  
  
-Ah ouais ? Bah tu vois je suis venu le chercher et si je me suis déplacé pour rien bah ça va barder.  
  
-C'est grave comme j'ai peur.  
  
_Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard et le combat commença. Mais le dieu ne faisait que se jouer de son adversaire et il décida de le planter sur place._  
  
-Enfoiré _cria Gojyo._  
  
-Ah Gojyo je t'ai retrouvé _déclara Hakkai soulagé_. Goku n'est pas avec toi ?   
  
-L'autre fou à la mitraillette a dit qu'il était avec Homura et qu'il était inutile de le ramener de force_ répondit Gojyo._  
  
-Tu crois que Goku nous a trahi ?  
  
-...  
  
-Non c'est impossible, il est amoureux de Sanzo, jamais il ne lui fera du mal.  
  
-Oui mais n'oublie pas que l'autre bonze l'a blessé. Ce stupide singe a pu se lasser d'attendre.  
  
-...  
  
Hakkai baissa la tête, il ne pouvait croire en la trahison de Goku. Voyant la détresse de son compagnon, Gojyo décida de rectifier le tir.  
  
-Tu sais tu as sans doute raison, il doit être prisonnier d'Homura. Après tout, personne ne peut remplacer Sanzo dans le coeur de ce bakasaru.  
  
_Hakkai offrit un sourire lumineux à Gojyo, heureux de savoir que ce dernier avait fait l'effort de lui remonter le moral.  
_  
  
-Oui c'est parfaitement juste, ça ne peut-être que ça alors allons le délivrer.  
  
-OK.  
  
-Mais d'abord...  
_  
Gojyo regarda Hakkai, surpris, quelle idée avait-il en tête ? Hakkai quand à lui se rapprocha du rouquin, et sans prévenir posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gojyo s'empressa de répondre à cette douce caresse et décida de l'approfondir après tout ils étaient pas à une minute près, le bakasaru pouvait attendre encore un peu.   
_  
***************  
  
-Alors tout ça c'est la faute de maître Sanzo _le nargua Homura._  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon maître, je n'appartiens à personne et je ne suis l'esclave de personne.  
  
-Goku nous sommes semblables tous les deux.  
  
-Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi.  
  
-Si, nous sommes tous deux des aberrations. Tu te sens rejeté de tous et c'est pour ça que tu t'accroches à Sanzo, tu cherches un appui, une raison de vivre mais je peux jouer ce rôle.  
  
-Relâche moi_ cria Goku_. Je ne vis que pour Sanzo, pour le protéger.  
  
-Sanzo t'as t'il déjà montré qu'il tenait à toi ? T'as t'il déjà montré une quelconque marque de respect, d'amitié ou d'amour ? Bien sûr que non tu es son serviteur c'est tout, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un esclave bien obéissant.  
  
  
_Goku ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées à la suite des paroles d'Homura._  
  
**_POV de Goku_**  
peut-être est-ce vrai... Sanzo ne m'a jamais démontrer un quelconque intérêt, il ne m'a jamais souri, n'a jamais était gentil avec moi... ne suis-je qu'un boulet pour lui ?   
  
  
H_omura qui commençait à s'impatienter, décida de sortir le jeune homme de sa rêverie. Il le plaqua contre le mur ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller ce dernier qui ne put faire un seul mouvement, trop surpris et l'esprit encore embrumé de sa rêverie, alors que les lèvres d'Homura se posaient sur les siennes. Goku ouvrit de grands yeux.  
_  
-Goku viens avec moi, je te protégerai.  
  
-...  
  
_Goku ne sut quoi répondre dans un premier temps mais il reprit ses esprits._  
  
-Jamais je ne viendrais avec toi.  
  
_Homura voyant le regard déterminé du garçon lui ôta ses chaînes._  
  
-Suis moi.  
  
-... _Goku, surpris et curieux, obéit à l'ordre du dieu._  
  
*****************  
  
-Vous allez nous dire où est ce bakasaru oui?_ s'emporta Gojyo._  
  
_Gojyo et Hakkai avait de nouveau rencontré les dieux sur leurs chemins et ces derniers prenaient un malin plaisir à les faire tourner en bourrique._  
  
-Nous vous l'avons déjà dit, cela ne sert à rien de le ramener par la force.  
_  
Le combat tournait en défaveur des deux youkais. Soudain on entendit un coup de feu retentir à quelques pas._  
  
-Tiens donc, regardez qui voilà _se moqua le dieu à la mitraillette [_Gomen j'ai pas retenu son nom!!La honte !!!]  
  
-J'arrive pas à dormir avec votre boucan grogna Sanzo. Tu fais le spectateur bakasaru ?   
  
  
_Son Goku qui se cachait dans un arbre venait d'être découvert par Sanzo alors qu'Homura venait d'arriver pour participer au combat. Goku cherchait à se dissimuler davantage dans l'arbre à l'entente de la voix glaciale de Sanzo._  
  
-Pff... t'es vraiment un déchet bakasaru.  
  
_Goku, blessé par ses paroles, ne put retenir plus longtemps tous ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Il sauta de l'arbre, atterri souplement au sol et se planta devant Sanzo à une distance raisonnable._  
  
  
-Si tu penses vraiment ça alors pourquoi m'avoir délivré, pourquoi m'avoir recueilli ? Je ne suis donc rien à tes yeux. Je ne peux même pas m'inquiéter pour toi ou chercher à te protéger.   
  
_Goku ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes de douleur qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
Sanzo se tourna vers Homura._  
  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui as mis en tête ?   
  
-Il semble qu'il n'y ai que de la place pour toi dans son coeur, j'ai essayé de te remplacer, de devenir sa raison de vivre mais Goku a besoin de ton rayonnement.  
  
_Sanzo se dirigea vers son cadet et lui redressa le visage pour qu'il puisse fixer son regard. Goku quand à lui continuait de pleurer._  
  
  
-Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores Goku mais je pense qu'il est temps de te mettre au courant, de te révéler pourquoi je suis en colère les jours de pluie, pourquoi je suis distant. Oui Goku tu as le droit de savoir.  
  
  
_Goku n'en revenait pas, jamais Sanzo n'avait été si tendre avec lui, jamais son regard n'avait été aussi doux jamais il n'avait eu de tels gestes envers lui. Le blond, quand à lui, tenait toujours le menton du jeune homme et il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et pour lui donner le temps de l'interrompre s'il le souhaitait. Mais Goku ne pouvait faire un geste, immobilisé par la vision des lèvres de Sanzo s'approchant des siennes alors il ferma les yeux et attendit le contact. Sanzo déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Goku puis les mordilla légèrement afin d'obtenir le passage de cette bouche si tentante. Goku entrouvrit les lèvres et partagea un doux baiser avec le moine. Puis Sanzo regarda Goku dans les yeux et lui sourit. Le jeune homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Sanzo sourire et il souriait pour lui seul. Il se mit à sourire à son tour en nichant sa tête contre le torse du moine._  
  
-La prochaine fois, je le prendrais de force _déclara Homura.  
_  
_Sanzo lui dédia un de ses regards noirs ce qui fit sourire encore plus le dieu qui disparut ensuite avec ses compagnons, Goku était quand à lui toujours accroché au moine [que quelqu'un essaye de le décrocher pour que je rigole un bon coup], ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras lui murmurant à l'oreille que jamais plus personne ne lui ferait du mal. L'adolescent se bouina encore plus contre son chéri d'amour[Sanzo : omae o korosu !!, Misao : mais oui c'est ça !] et pour la première fois de sa vie il sentit une totale plénitude l'envahir. Il était à côté de celui qu'il aimait et la pluie avait cessé de tomber._  
  
  
  
  
  
**_FIN_**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
